


Perfect Freedom by Ketita [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Claustrophobia, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Trust Issues, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Perfect Freedom by Ketita</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Trust is not something that can come automatically; it has to be learned. Before Eren can expect to be trusted by his teammates, he has to learn to trust himself - and Levi is determined to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Freedom by Ketita [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912068) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



**Title** : Perfect Freedom  
**Author** : Ketita  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Attack on Titan  
**Character** : Levi/Eren  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : Trust is not something that can come automatically; it has to be learned. Before Eren can expect to be trusted by his teammates, he has to learn to trust himself - and Levi is determined to help him.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912068)  
**Length** 1:15:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Perfect%20Freedom%20by%20Ketita.mp3.zip)


End file.
